Call of Duty: War's End
Call of Duty: War's End is a Military First-Person Shooter developed by Treyarch. and published by Activision for Playstation 4, Xbox 720 Wii-U, Microsoft Windows. Set from 2018 to 2021 during World War III, the game shows the stories of four different people from three different countries, Porokech Vlast from Ukraine, Ryan Cogan from Canada, Jeremy Berreck from America stationed in the Middle East, and Hector Shade from America stationed in South America. It uses an updated version of the Treyarch Engine from the previous game, Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Plot More Information, see: World War III The game features several campaigns, the first being shown in Canada, the next being shown in South America, the third in Poland and the final in Saudi Arabia. Canada In 2017, Canada bought Alaska for 1.2 Trillion Dollars from America due to Americas debt crisis that started in 2015. During a December UN Conference later that year, Russia shows ICBM Missiles deployed in Alaska. On January 8, 2018, a day forever known as I-Day began. Russian Paratroopers invaded Canadian-Owned Alaska and the war began. One of the first battalions to see action was 2nd Battalion 1st Royal Canadian Infantry Regiment. Private First Class Ryan Cogan belonged to Bravo Platoon. Bravo Platoon moves through the Aleutian Islands, Juno, and even the Alaskan border to fight and survive against the large number of Russian forces. South America In 2018, the South American Union invades the United States as part of the War Pact with the Russian Allied Federation. The Mexican Military severely failed and surrendered after they lost the Battle of Austin. On August 2, 2018, the 2nd Battalion 2nd Marines were in charge and conducted an assault on Guatemala City. In Fox Company, Sierra Platoon was Lance Corporal Hector Leedee. Leedee and his peers would be fighting in Guatemala City for the first quarter of the campaign, followed by fighting in Costa Rica and Colombia. Poland On January 11, 2018 the European Union declared war on the RAF, this was followed by Latvia, Estonia and Ukraine invading Poland. One of the leading Ukrainian forces were the 30th Mechanized Battalion. During the Battle of Krakow on March 13, 2019, Captain Porokech Vlast and his company are ambushed, leaving only about half a platoon alive. About half of the Ukrainian Campaign involves their struggle, while the other half involves separate missions and the final being Porokech Vlast's death in Sevastopol which came under Canadian invasion. Saudi Arabia On February 12, 2018, as well as part of the War Pact, the Middle Eastern Coalition declared war on NATO, this was followed by a US Army Invasion of Saudi Arabia. Master Sergeant Jeremy Berreck is dropped in with his team in Mecca on June 11, 2020 as part of Operation Watch the Throne, the US Army's attempt to kill the Chief of Staff of the MEC Military, Alos Mahadi. The operation is involved with a quarter of the mission until Mahadi is assassinated, however Berreck gets captured. The other half involves his escape and his regroup to escape Mecca. Missions '''Canada:' Stay Sharp - Survive the Ordeal Down But Not Out - Find or Regroup your Men Kill... - Ambush your Ambushers. ...to Survive - Kill the Survivors, escape behind enemy lines The Struggle - Fight to defend Juno with your team. Alive and Well - Get to the chopper and escape the hell that is Alaska. South America Welcome to Guatemala - Meet your team, prepare for hell. Cortez - Find and Kill Cortez. Church in the Jungle - Survive the Jungles of Costa Rica. Can you dig it? - Get through the tunnels of the Costa Rican Military and flank the enemy offensive. Jesus Walks - Routine patrol in Colombia? Non-existent. A leap of faith - Move through the Favela, secure your final objective. Poland Ambush - Survive the ambush Regroup - Find whoever survived Feet won't fail - Lead your men 8 miles through enemy lines. Walk in the Park, eh? - Attempt to regroup with your battalion, nothing is simple. Shoot first, beg for ammo later - Drive out of Poland, make sure your convoy survives. Finale - Battle in Sevastopol, walk with the Reaper. Saudi Arabia Prepare to Drop - Prepare To Drop. Mecca - Get out of the forest and get into the city. Deal with the Devil - Assassinate Mahadi, try to escape. Suffer for it - Watch your men get executed, avenge them. Run to the forest! Run! - Escape. Maybe Next time - Get to your guaranteed helicopter. End - Hope is for the weak, set up your last stand. Gameplay The multiplayer is very similar to Call of Duty: Ghosts in several ways, a more parkour-like running animation is featured and customization from Black Ops II returns. The singleplayer is linear, with some sandbox elements in the particular mission. New mechanics such as Car Driving, Team-Commanding, Night-Only Silenced Operations, and even Breaching mechanics are introduced. You can choose which way you walk and can direct your team to walk to certain points. At some points are QTE (Quick Time Events). Exemples of them are the choice of path or an obstacle. Also minor NPC's may die during QTEs, making the mission difficult. 4-Player Co-Op returns from World At War to War's End. The co-op players will control other soldiers of your peers. An example is Jacob Markowitz, Hectors best friend in South America. Weapons Under Construction Locations Canada *Aleutian Islands, Alaska, Canada - 2018 *Juno, Alaska Territory, Canada - 2019 *Alaskan Territory Border, Canada - 2019 South America *Guatemala City, Guatemala - 2018 *San Jose, Costa Rica - 2019 *Rubia, Columbia - 2020 Saudi Arabia *Mecca, Saudi Arabia - 2021 Characters 2nd Battalion 1st Royal Canadian Infantry Regiment Ryan Cogan John Malcovich Mark Hamelt Deli Sharsu Karmen Banks - KIA Mannny Shwarts 2nd Battalion 2nd Marines Hector Ledee Jacob Markowitz - WIA Manuel Liwayta Charlie Bishop - WIA William Alvarez Ellie Marko 30th Mechanized Battalion Porokech Vlast Roman Newit - KIA Talon Bershevski Yeshki Vernov Urnov Corski - KIA 160th Special Forces Regiment Jeremy Berreck - MIA Xavier Intidle - KIA Zeek Olinks - KIA Lizzy Patrina - KIA Karl Aschon - KIA Jacob Shadderson - KIA Factions Canada 2nd Battalion 1st Royal Canadian Regiment 1st Battalion 1st Royal Canadian Regiment Delta Force Russian Paratroopers South America 2nd Battalion 2nd Marines 1st Battalion 1st Marines DEVGRU SAU Army Poland 30th Mechanized Infantry Poland Special Forces Saudi Arabia 160th Special Forces Regiment 88th Special Forces Brigade